


逆行悬崖

by MissPhobia



Series: Night Voyage [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPhobia/pseuds/MissPhobia
Summary: 肖战和王一博的关系如同被阳光割裂的晨昏。是《夜行船》的后续。
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, 博君一肖 - Relationship, 王一博/肖战
Series: Night Voyage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579684
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152





	逆行悬崖

肖战26岁的最后一天挥洒在舞台上。

早之前他就收到了宣璐的消息，说要给他过生日。他匆匆赶到聚餐的地点，包厢里是两个人。

王一博穿着一身黑，头发蓬蓬的，在光线下泛着栗色，看向肖战的目光沉静。他起身，冲着肖战露出笑弧，张开双臂给他一个拥抱：“战哥，生日快乐。”

像狗崽崽。

肖战在这个怀抱中愣了一秒，两人分开时已经露出了得体的笑容，是真心实意、眉眼弯弯的笑容：“谢谢老王。”

一个半月。

从八月下旬杀青那天算起，他们一个半月没见了。

有的人是这样，不见面、不在身边，生活也能继续。

那天他们道别，肖战从窗帘缝隙里泄露的天光里醒来，他眯了眯眼睛，一时之间竟觉得光阴错置。从床边摸起手机，第一眼就看到王一博给他发的消息。

会。会什么？

肖战南柯梦醒，早已忘记睡前纷繁的思绪。只是这没头没尾的一句，也足够令他心海生波澜。

王一博有段时间特别喜欢主动给他发消息，发他的大摩托、他的手办、甚至他的高清写真。肖战一开始很捧场，哇，小年轻的爱好就是不一样。哇哦，王老师好酷。

结果这种你来我往的捧场进行到一半，两个人就已经在床上你来我往，肖战猜不透王一博的心思，于是也越发让王一博猜不透他的心思。

你还指望我保存原图吗？

虽然他确实存了。

你们还理他？

虽然早已肖战成为王一博在黑夜里的“慰藉”，另一种意义上的。

在剧组的时候，他们之间的线上联系都以朝夕相处为基点，王一博会跟他说，明天我想喝乌龙茶。下午我们去吃火锅。晚上助理给我送了小零食。

一旦抽离开这个环境，他们关系也好像不复存在了一样。

肖战不是不知道，有一种说法叫“剧组夫妻”，专为他们这种因戏生情乱搞男女关系的演员开脱。但他不想为他和王一博的关系套上任何一种模板、不想他们之间的暗昧龃龉被以任何一种探问的方式提起。

他只不过是一个，第一次担纲深情男主的新人演员，不知如何安放青空白日里多出来的汹涌情感。

那些感情，不是我的、也不属于王一博。肖战如是想。

因此肖战没有回复这条没头没尾的讯息，不仅这条没回，几天后王一博发出的，你这两天在忙什么。他也没有回。

肖战忙着“出戏”，夏天的风一直吹一直吹，那就让他快点见到秋天飘落的落叶。

王一博没有新的消息发来。

直到今天。

约莫是中午的时候，王一博发来一条：“生日怎么过？”

发来的时候肖战正好在吃工作餐，手机在手上刷个不停，他下意识就打字回，又赶紧删掉，生怕显得太热络。删了又想，万一王一博看到“对方正在输入”，自己又半天没有回复，岂不是显得更加不坦荡？于是又把删掉的字一个一个打回来：“和团里开演唱会，晚上宣璐来给我庆生。"

“好。”

好个什么劲儿？肖战有些莫名其妙，却也不是对王一博的出现全无预感。

王一博其实是没话找话，他早几天就通过宣璐知道了这事儿，宣璐以为肖战一早知道，没再和他沟通。

生日蛋糕是王一博挑的，小王子。他知道肖战喜欢这个故事，王一博读的书不多，却也喜欢这个家喻户晓的童话故事。

他心目中的肖战，人前是谦卑有礼的小王子。在窗帘拉起密不透光的房间里，是他玻璃罩里独一无二只为他绽放的玫瑰。

有的人是这样，不见面、不在身边，生活也能继续。

在继续生活的一个半月以后，肖战从王一博状若坦荡的怀抱、若有若无的香水味里抽身而出，心如擂鼓。

可是一旦见面了。

夏天的风、风吹过的山林、日本好天气里的晴空白云、富士山顶的雪、京都神庙里的山门群。

都比不上你让我心动。

再一次与王一博四目相对，肖战终于明白。

人只有在“心动”的瞬间，才会知道，过去一心想要“出戏”的那段时间里，他的心都没有动过。

仿佛平缓的山野走到尽头，脚下突然延伸成悬崖。

杯中有酒、盘中有蛋糕，肖战抿着杯口，听宣璐聊大家的近况，眼睛却时不时转到王一博身上。王一博一路奔波，兴致却挺高，胃口也很好，神色轻松的样子，有一搭没一搭地吃着。

如果真的是一只狗崽崽就好了。肖战心里没滋没味地想。人类有很多缺陷。比如，人没有办法拥有另一个人，也没办法投入另一个人的怀抱。

这话倒也不全对。

比如说此刻，他们在包间里。宣璐刚走，他们又坐了一会儿，也准备离开。肖战起身去架子上拿外套，王一博先外套一步罩在了他身上。

这是干什么？肖战迟疑了一秒，失去了问出口的好时机。

王一博双手紧紧圈住他，头搁在他肩膀上，下巴硌在他的颈间，低沉的嗓音在他耳边响起：“我想你了。”

肖战沉默。王一博得不到回应，抱住他的力度更大，然后开始亲吻他颈项的肌肤、吸吮他的耳垂。

肖战发现自己无法推开他。他抱得太紧了。最后也只是道：“不要在这。”

肖战的本意是，不要在亲这儿，脖子这块很容易露出来，留下痕迹不方便解释。

王一博显然不是这么理解的。他将人松开，帮肖战套上外套，又把人翻过来，像打量一件什么礼物，最后在肖战嘴巴上亲了一下。是那种响亮、用力、却没什么情欲色彩的轻吻。

也许他也是这么亲头盔的。肖战不合时宜地想道。

王一博随着他出门、随着他上车、随着他进宾馆、房门、浴室。

王一博帮他挤沐浴露，他的手掌很大，所经之处身上都战栗不已。他们身体贴在一起，能清楚感知到彼此的热度和坚硬。很快王一博的双手就改为在肖战臀部揉捏，再不多时，变成就着润滑在他后穴抽送。

“你有没有找别人？”

王一博在他的身体上验证，还要从他的话语里验证。肖战瞪他一眼，咬上他的嘴唇，手上抓住两人的性器撸动：“废话多。”

肖战被压在淋浴间的玻璃上从背后进入，王一博器大活好腰力绝佳，很快肖战腿软得站不住，回过头来索吻，用浸染情欲的声音央求他：“换个地方。”

王一博捞住他的腰，依旧不依不挠：“有没有？”仿佛不得到答案就绝不放过他。肖战在床事上向来会审时度势且配合，此时只觉身累又心累，在王一博不断的顶弄下喘着气撒娇：“除了王一博老师，我哪里还有别人。”

听到了满意的答案，王一博在他的后颈亲了亲，把肖战抱进浴缸，自己躺下，示意他坐到自己身上。肖战的双眼被情事浸得通红，露出诱人的媚态，他带着嗔怒瞪王一博：“王一博，你是人吗？”

嘴上这么说着，人是乖乖坐了下来，口中溢出快乐的呻吟，王一博扶住他的腰用力顶弄，只觉得无论如何也无法得到满足。

他们在浴室里做完，又转到床上。肖战趴着，王一博盖在他身上，两只手盖住他的手掌，与他十指相扣，是完全占有的姿态。王一博饱满的嘴唇落在他的耳畔，肖战敏感得受不了，转过头来，用自己嘴唇去找王一博的嘴唇。

高潮过后，王一博从肖战身上翻下来，腿还夹着，手箍在肖战腰上，性器从肖战身体里画出来，黏黏地粘连一片。他们的每个毛孔里都散发着爱欲，每一寸肌肤都契合无比。

“肖战。”

王一博喊他。肖战已经累得进入半梦半醒的状态，迷迷糊糊应了他一句，又昏睡过去。性事方歇，王一博神色靥足，一双眼睛在昏暗的室内格外清亮。

他就这么看着肖战的睡颜，好一会儿，又凑过去轻轻吻他的嘴唇，分开的时候舔他唇下那颗痣。他看不清，身体却早已留下印记。

“我想你了。”他对着熟睡的肖战，面色郑重，一字一句重复道。

从某种意义上来说，两个人的关系被修复了。或者，换个说法，是破罐子破摔了。

他们不是什么大咖，工作量算不上多，家也都安在北京，闲时一起吃吃饭、玩玩游戏、聊聊天，其实也不是什么突兀的事情。

他们向来有很多话题。即使他们再也不是蓝忘机和魏无羡，王一博和肖战还是有很多爱好、很多可以共同探讨的话题。

更多的时候在床上，肖战家里，沙发上、浴室里。

坚果见证了他们很多血肉交融的时刻。有一次王一博在沙发上搞得正起劲，坚果听见肖战咿咿呀呀的喘息，一个箭步就跃到了沙发上，王一博一抬头，正与这毛绒绒的生物四目相对。

换一般人，早就吓软了。王一博是爱猫人士，在“百忙之中”还能抽空伸手抚摸坚果：“来，去别的地方玩，你爸爸正忙着呢。”

坚果不领情，也扯着嗓子喵喵叫。偏偏肖战也不领情，窝在沙发里说风凉话：“王老师可别吓软了。”

这可是对王一博的挑衅！王一博只好暂且忽略坚果，专心致志耕耘自己身下这只“猫”，让肖老师见证一下自己到底有多硬。

没过几天，王一博去长沙录节目，肖战在家收到一个快递。

是猫笼子。

自那以后，一旦他们开始床上运动，坚果就只剩下在笼子里喵喵叫的份。

肖战发现王一博很喜欢连名带姓地喊他。

当然了，王一博对他的称呼向来是很多的，白天、在外面的时候、和熟人说起的时候，总是大兄弟地叫他，老肖、战哥、肖老师。

甚至知道他喜欢海绵宝宝，还会特意臊他，有一次他们在家看海绵宝宝，肖战模仿海绵宝宝的笑，王一博也跟着来劲。疯玩了又来疯肖战：“海绵宝宝~海绵宝宝~”上扬的语调十分欠打。

肖战大怒，也冲着他吼：“莫！？莫！？”

王一博笑弯了眼，神色是很缱绻的那种，一下拉住他的手：“宝宝。”

肖战一下懵了，脸也唰得一下红了。王一博似乎很喜欢他的反应，又叫：“宝宝。”然后凑上前吻他。

肖战沉溺在这种氛围里，甚至有一秒钟怀疑他们真的在恋爱，真的是彼此相爱的恋人。

当然更多时候、这种暧昧的情氛里，也依旧有剑拔弩张。

王一博不是一个心思细腻的人，却很能读懂肖战的踌躇、肖战要与他划分床上床下的距离、要与他人前人后、割裂如晨昏。

“肖战。”

王一博经常这样连名带姓地叫他。欲言又止似的。肖战不吝给他反应，大多数时候，闻言会抬眼看他。

“肖战。”

王一博又重复一遍，却依旧没有下文。

“王一博你找打是吧！”肖战怒，抬起手就往他身上招呼。王一博笑着看他，又喊了一遍：“肖战。”

王一博说不出口。

他说什么呢？他想说：肖战，你可以来爱我。

他说不出口。他给不起这样的承诺。

王一博是典型的狮子座，性格强势。他骨子里是那种，“我偏要强求”的类型。不论是跳舞、摩托、还是别的什么事情，他想做到的，最后都做到了，想握在手中的，最后都得到了。

但他舍不得这样强求他和肖战的感情。

这不是什么物件、也不是什么看上去很酷的、一时兴起的热爱。

肖战是活生生的人、是世界唯一的、属于他的玫瑰。王一博放在他身上的、那段不怎么堂皇的感情，是他唯一的心动。

王一博知道，自己无法开口。他只能一遍再一遍向眼前这个人确认：“肖战。”

日子过起来是很快的，尤其是有人陪伴、有人等待的时候。

肖战看着日历上的日子一天一天数完，构建出无数他和王一博相处的瞬间。

也不是没有想过要了断。但是剧总要播，也许明年、也许后年、总之在未来某个节点，他们必然又要被公事牵扯在一起，在台前做回小说里那对道侣。

那在此之前，我是不是还有一点偷来的时间？

肖战又签收了一个大包裹，打开来，是王一博寄给他的衣服。

不知从什么时候开始，王一博开始像寄土特产一样给他寄各种各样的东西。衣服、鞋子、首饰，甚至他喜欢的火锅底料。

肖战觉得他们在走向漩涡、走向无望的未来。

人要如何决断自己的感情？

王一博，多年以后，你会如何句读我？

肖战依旧问不出口，但他时常问自己。

如果前面是悬崖呢？如若我坠落、你会抓住我吗？

悬崖可以逆转倒行吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 写来写去还是这篇比较过瘾  
> 可能会写成系列，不过都是独立的短篇~  
> 欢迎大家去lof看我的小甜文给我留言~  
> id：时予


End file.
